


Bartender

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Friends with Benefits (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: spn_bitesized, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel, a demon, and a seer walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bartender

"I want an Angel's Tit," the small brunette tells Riley, grinning at the redhead, who turns a pretty pink.

"I want the angel's other tit," says the brunette with the sunglasses.

The redhead blushes redder. "Oh what the hell," she says. "Give me one too. Dark creme de cacao in mine, please."

"You ladies will have to wait," Riley says after pulling up the Angel's Tit recipe on Webtender. (It's not actually commonly asked for around here. She doesn't have _every_ drink memorized.) "Angel's Tits need to be chilled a half hour before serving. So if you want more than one each, now's the time to say so."

"One's good," says the redhead, and both brunettes agree.

Riley pulls out white and dark creme de cacao, cherry liqueur, half and half, and cherries. While she's pouring, carefully so the layers don't blend much, she asks, "Anything for you ladies while you wait?"

" _I_ will have a Bloody Demon From Hell," the redhead says, smirking at the small brunette, who rolls her eyes and says, "Cherry Coke From Hell."

"Can't," Riley tells her. "Chicago banned Everclear."

"Fuck Chicago," the small brunette answers. "Just gimme some whiskey."

"If you have champagne, I'll have a Ruby Dutchess," says the sunglasses brunette.

"We're not that high-class," Riley says. Sunglasses brunette hmphs and finally settles on a mimosa.

Riley has to Google the demon one, since Webtender doesn't have it. She raises her eyebrows at the sheer quantity of liquor. One of these and the blushing redhead will be under the table before her Angel's Tit is cool enough to serve.

"I have an incredible alcohol tolerance," the redhead says. "Don't worry about me."

Did Riley say that out loud?


End file.
